Solution
by The Rose Is 4 Beautifly
Summary: Oneshot AU. Zoro doesn't want Sanji to left just yet. Zosan.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.

* * *

Sanji let out a content sigh as he cuddled into the warmth of the strong man next to him, enjoying the comfort before he had to leave. He slowly released himself from the covers of the bed carefully, trying not to wake the sleeping man.

Although the swordsman frowned at the lost of warmth, the light snores indicated the cook's success in escaping the bed unnoticed. Sanji sent a loving grin Zoro's way before turning to the floor of scattered clothing.

Sanji gathered his clothing and began getting redressed. He let out a loud curse as he tripped over a shoe while putting on his pants, stirring the swordsman from his slumber. The sleepy man flick the bed side light on to find Sanji putting his final leg in his pants and then tuck in his shirt.

"You're going?" Zoro questioned, disappointment evident in his voice.

Sanji let a sad smile form on his face and continued to dress. "Yeah. Sorry," he apologized, "I have work in the morning and I don't have a spare set of clothes here."

"Don't go. All your prissy suits look the same; no one would notice," Zoro reasoned.

Sanji, now fully dress, sighed and sat next to Zoro on the bed. "Trust me they'll know. And Patty and Carne will give me hell about it," he argued.

"They give you hell anyway," Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "But I'll know and I hate to wear dirty clothes, especially in the kitchen." He let out an annoyed sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Stay," Zoro demanded and grab Sanji's other hand to lightly tug. "Just imagined what it would be like to wake up together. You could make me breakfast."

Sanji broke into a smile. "It would be nice," he agreed. "But…" he trailed off, running out of arguments.

"What if you left some of your clothes here? I'll emptied out a drawer for you," Zoro suggested.

"You want me to leave clothes here?" Sanji asked, slightly surprised at Zoro's suggestion.

"Yeah," Zoro exclaimed. "Wait!" He dove out of bed in search of his discarded pants. Finding them tossed under the bed, he pulled them out and began digging through the pockets.

Finding what he was searching for Zoro wandered back to the bed where Sanji sat.

"I was planning to give you this after dinner but we kind of got distracted," Zoro explained. "Here," he said handing the small, shiny object to Sanji.

"It's a key," Sanji stated, confusion drawing on his features.

"It's a key to my apartment," Zoro clarified.

Realisation dawn on Sanji and he broke out into a large grin. "Thanks," he beamed, before throwing himself at Zoro for a hug.

"Welcome," was Zoro's muffled response as he buried himself into Sanji's neck. "So will you stay?"

Releasing Zoro, Sanji frowned, "I don't know. I still don't have a clean set of clothes for tomorrow. And there is no way I'm wearing any of your things to work. They're just rags with holes and I won't fit them anyway."

"My clothes aren't rag, shit cook."

"Regardless, I wouldn't be caught kill in them. I have this thing called style. Something marimos like you wouldn't know of."

"Shut it, curlicue."

The retort died on Sanji's lip as he realized how their tempers changed the mood so easily. "This isn't solving the problem," Sanji sighed. "Maybe I should just go."

Sanji ignored the disappointment written on Zoro's face and stood. He pressed his lips to the swordsman forehead as a light kiss and thanked him again for the key as he placed it safely into his pocket, right next to his lighter.

Making his way to the door, Sanji was stopped by a tug on his arm.

"Stay," Zoro demanded again, holding tightly to Sanji upper arm.

Sanji let out an exhausted sigh. "I can't."

"How about this? I set the alarm for early. We could still wake up together and have breakfast. You'll have enough time to stop home on your way to work. And I could use the extra hour to train."

Zoro sent a hopeful glance Sanji's way and Sanji just cracked.

"Come on then," Sanji said as he began to tug Zoro towards the bed. "We'll better get to sleep, if we're going to wake early."

Zoro broke out into his rare, loopy grin. "Right."

As they settled back into bed, Sanji let out a content sigh and snuggled into Zoro.

"You were just full of solutions tonight, Marimo."


End file.
